The Ultimate Showdown (MLP:FiM, SONIC, LT, TOUHOU AND WRECK-IT RALPH)
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: So basically, This is a Multi-Crossover story focusing on 4 parties, Each party is allied with each other. My Little Pony being the lead franchise of this party. This whole fanfic is an allusion to The Hunger Games, But with regenerated game overs. Basically, One character out of each party takes part in this multi-styled game. There are 20 chapters in each story. Enjoy.
1. Characters

Characters

NOTE: Team Fortress 2 will be joining this party. The title of the fanfic is too long for it to fit.

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENSHIP IS MAGIC:

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Applejack

Rarity

Flash Sentry

Big Macintosh

Soarin

Jamie Apple-Pie

Apple Critter

Spike

Princess Celestia

Princess Luna

Shining Armor

Princess Cadence

Derpy Hooves

Layla Stomps

Sam Hearthoof

TEAM FORTRESS 2:

Sniper

Scout

Spy

Engineer

Heavy Weapons Guy

Pyro

Demoman

Soldier

Medic

Saxton Hale

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:

Sonic The Hedgehog

Tails Miles Prower

Knuckle The Echinda

Amy Rose

Rouge The Bat

Cream The Rabbit

Dr. Eggman

Big The Cat

Espio

Vector The Crocodile

Charmy Bee

Omega

Shadow The Hedgehog

Silver The Hedgehog

Blaze The Cat

LOONEY TUNES:

Bugs Bunny

Lola Bunny

Daffy Duck

Tina Russo Duck

Porky Pig

Petunia Pig

Speedy Gonzales

Slowpoke Rodriguez

Marvin The Martian

K-9

Granny

Taz

Tasmanian She-Devil

Witch Hazel

Gossamer

Cecil Turtle

Wile.

Roadrunner

TOUHOU:

Flandre Scarlet

Reisen U. Inaba

Reimu Hakurei

Sakuya Izayoi

Cirno

WRECK-IT RALPH:

Wreck-It Ralph

Fix-It Felix

Vanellope Von Schweetz

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Candlehead

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Minty Zaki

Swizzle Malarkey

Gloyd Orangeboar

Jubileena Bing-Bing

Snowanna Rainbeau

King Candy/Turbo

Sour Bill

Makowski

Mr Litwak

Moppet Girl

The Nicelanders

That's all of them, Start the story on the first chapter if you want. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: A Big Day For The Harmonizers

Chapter 1: A Big Day For The Harmonizers

It was another excellent gig for The Harmonizers (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Lola Bunny) as they took their world tour perfectly, Travelling to Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney, Brisbane and Bangkok without no interuptions. They travelled back to Equestria looking all cheering and excitable not knowing that Lola already went to Sugar Rush and met some people there. Layla Stomps, Their new manager, After their old manager, Sam Hearthoof, Got sacked for being mean to The Harmonizers, Along with boy group, Fav 7 (Flash Sentry, Big Macintosh, Soarin, Jamie Apple-Pie, Apple Critter, Spike and Bugs Bunny). The Harmonizers went back to the dressing room in Equestria to get refreshments after their tour ended in Bangkok. Layla then said...

"Bravo girls, You'll already got another world tour ahead of you but this one was the perfect start prior to the next one".

"We couldn't have done it without each other". Twilight replied.

"And you did so perfectly that we're organizing a tour to Europe". Layla then added.

"You see girls, Never give up on important stuff like now". Twilight said to the girls.

"Pardon me Layla, But..." Lola said before she got interupted by Layla.

"Great job girls, You can rest for now, Your next gig is in 2 weeks".

Lola kept her thought to herself and went along with the girls as they walked out of the dressing rom towards SugarCube Corner. They orded some food and sat down at one of the tables. Rainbow then turned her head to Twilight and said...

"Twi, I know your busy, But can i ask you if you'll be going to my party along with Pinkie".

"I would love to". Twilight replied.

"There's alot of buzz around Lola, Is she feeling ok". Applejack asked.

"Of course she is, She's just excited for the next gig". Twilight answered.

Applejack went over to Lola to ask if she's alright. She responded with a yes and Aj went back to Twilight.

"She's alright, Looks like she's been to... wherever she's been".

"Where's... wherever she's been". Twilight wanted to ask.

"Meh". Applejack answered.

A loud speeker came on and the Tv turned on by itself showing a commercial.

"What does it take to appear outside your own game world, Well you can appear outside of Sugar Rush, A candy racing game. You can meet the likes of Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Adorabeezle Winterpop and many more racers. Make sure you sign up now to get a free tour around one of the world's most loved world of racing".

"Is that what Lola was going on about". Applejack asked.

"Seems to me like she's met them before". Twilight answered.

"Lola".

"Yeah Aj"

"Was you going on about Sugar Rush, Whatever it was".

"Yeah, I met them back in Febuary 2014".

"Hmmm, Intresting". Applejack said. "Well, We got the gig in 2 weeks, It doesn't hurt if we can go peek into Sugar Rush for a quick minute".

"Are you crazy Applejack". Twilight replied. "It's millions of miles away".

"Twilight, Trust me, I'm just gonna look to see if it's alright".

Applejack went over to the teleportational portals that was sitting in the storage rooms of SugarCube Corner. She walked into the Sugar Rush portal and appear in a candy-filled world full of sweets and Diet Cola Mountain was not far away from where Applejack was standing.

"Woah, Feels like i'm in a sweet-filled world with chocolate rivers". She said amazed.

She beagn walking just half a mile before noticing what was happening. A race was on and King Candy was sitting in his chair, Spectating the race as it zommed past him.

"Jeez, Does he really look like that". Applejack said as he saw King Candy. She'd never met him before so this was just a guess from Applejack.

That's the end of this chapter. Will Applejack be noticed in Sugar Rush. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter! Vanellope Von Schweetz

Chapter 2: Enter! Vanellope Von Schweetz

Applejack still needed to find out what was going on in the race in Sugar Rush. She decided to talk to King Candy after the race was finished. That came 20 minutes later with King Candy offering to race in a cup competition. Applejack went over to him and said...

"Pardom me, But do you know my best friend Lola Bunny".

"No, Not even the slightest". He replied.

Applejack cocked an eyebrow as he jumped out of his chair and started heading towards his castle. Applejack went back over to Equestria when King Candy's henchman, Sour Bill stopped her path.

"And just where do you think your going miss". He asked.

"Um, Back to Equestria". She answered.

"And who are you".

"Applejack".

"Well, King Candy is going to hear about this".

"Hear about what".

"You spectating that race earlier, I saw you in the depths of the racetrack". Sour Bill replied.

"Oh no you don't". Applejack said as she dodged Sour Bill's spear and headed towards Equestria using the teleportational portal. However, Sour Bill couldn't catch her but one of the racers of Sugar Rush can. As Applejack was running, A little girl with hazel eyes and black hair that had sprinkles surrounding it. She also had a ponytail pointing upwards. She had a mint green hoodie on and a brown skirt made out of Reese's candy wrappers with green candy canes below it. She also had black shoes on. The girl jumped right in front of Applejack, Startling her. Applejack cocked another eyebrow and she stopped running. She said...

"Woah, I didn't see you coming".

"Of course you didn't, I'm sneaky". The girl replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get back to Equestria".

"Huh, Equestria, I've heard that world before".

"It's not a world, It's a country".

"World, Country, Whatever, What's your name anyway, I wanna know".

"Um, Applejack".

"Applejack, Huh, My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz".

"Oh, Can you tell me what kind of world this is then". Applejack asked.

"Allow me, This place is Sugar Rush, I live here and race other people". Vanellope answered.

"And..".

"I know i was a glitch once but this... er... big guy stopped me and now i'm just a normal racer".

"That's really nice to hear that Vanellope, But i have to get back to Equestria really quick".

"Don't mind if you do".

Applejack stood on the teleportational portal and she appeared back in the SugarCube Corner storage room in hope of the girls still being in the shop.

"Applejack, There you are". Twilight said.

"Phew, Nothing to worry about y'all, It's safe in there". Applejack said. "Lola, Don't you worry, I met Vanellope and she's a sweet girl, No pun intended, Seems like there are more people to meet in that world".

Lola giggled. "I know you would call her sweet, I kind of like the idea of her racing". She replied.

"C'mon y'all, Let's go in that nightclub for another 2 hours". Applejack said.

The 7 girls walked out of SugarCube Corner and headed towards The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now that Vanellope has met Applejack. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3:Sonic'sHisName,Speed'sHisGame

Chapter 3: Sonic's his name, Speed's his game

Meanwhile in Mobius, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were fending off Dr. Eggman once again.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, I'll get you, Hedgehog" He shouted.

"Not a chance". Sonic replied.

"Sonic, Are you forgetting anything". Tails said.

"Hmmm, I can't say i haven't". He replied.

"Something like, A chaos emerald".

"Nah, I left it for the ponies to watch over, It'll be fine".

"Do you need that, In case you need to transform into Super Sonic".

"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll go get them".

Sonic went into the teleportational portal that was lying on the Mobius sidewalk. He appeared in Equestria and found the emerald. He then walked back to Mobius and told Tails it was no problem. Knuckles, However, Took off the find Eggman. Sonic and Tails sorted out all seven chaos emerald.

"So what do you think pal, All seven emeralds, Huh". He said.

"I'd say your ready to transform". Tails replied.

Sonic stood in the middle of the chaos emeralds and waited until he glowed. Elsewhere, Knuckles was chasing Eggman right off the edge of Mobius.

"Ok, ok, Stop, I know your gonna push me off". Eggman said.

"Hmph, You leave me no choice Eggman". Knuckles replied.

"Please, I'd pay a visit from Wreck-It Ralph". He tried to fool Knuckles.

"Try it, I'm sure he doesn't like you".

"Oh c'mon, He likes me, He's a bad guy too you know".

"He's nice, You don't know it".

"Oh c'mon, When has a bad guy been good, Your fooling me". Eggman replied.

"Your fooling me, I know him and he's nice".

"Hey guys". Sonic said appearing out of nowhere. "I'm ready to kick this Eggman down".

"I'll leave him to you Sonic".

Eggman quickly ran as fast as he could and jumped on his machine, Causing him to escape. Sonic came running after him and hit his machine until it broke. Eggman jumped out and ran away.

"I'll get you next time, You blue hedgehog".

"Hehe, Just like old times, Ok, Wanna go to Equestria". Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to". Tails replied.

"How about you knux".

"Ok, I'll give it another try".

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all walked over to the teleportational portal to Equestria and jumped in.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Sugar Rush Fever

Chapter 4: Sugar Rush Fever

Back in Equestria, After Applejack had gone to Sugar Rush to find out what was going on. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Lola were in Twilight's bedroom in her library. The four girls were chilling and relaxing after their long day. Pinkie and Rainbow were playing on the video game console that Twilight bought for them. Lola, However wanted to tell Twilight on a spell that she can use in the future.

"Have you got any spell i can use in case we have to defend Equestria and Tune Land". She asked.

"I've got one somewhere". Twilight answered.

"Hey Lo, Why don't you come play with us on Dance Mania 1". Rainbow asked.

"Ummm, No thanks". Lola answered.

Twilight dug around her boxes to look for a spellbook, While looking, She found a game for the console she thouhgt no one was going to play. She threw it over her head and Lola managed to catch it. She then looked at the cover and gasped amazingly.

"Sweeeeeeet, Sugar Rush Speedway, How come it was in there". Lola said.

"I was going to throw it out since nobody was playing on it". Twilight replied.

"Wait, Did you say Sugar Rush Speedway. I've been trying to play that game for days". Rainbow said.

"Well now you can". Pinkie replied.

"Well, If it means so much for you, I guess you can play it". Twilight said.

"Duh, I wanted to in the first place when i saw there was an actual game for it". Rainbow replied.

"Two player dashie". Pinkie offered.

"Wait, Four player". Rainbow replied.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt playing on the game for a few minutes". Twilight said.

"So who are you going to play as dashie". Pinkie asked.

"Easy, Minty Zaki". She answered selecting her before the race.

Pinkie chose Rancis Fluggerbutter, Twilight chose Taffyta Muttonfudge and Lola chose Vanellope Von Schweetz. Shortly the race began. Pinkie an Lola steered the wheel perfectly while Rainbow and Twilight found it hard at first before getting the hang of it. Rainbow was in the lead followed by Lola, Who is a little bit behind. Shortly the race finished and Rainbow won by a mile off. The four girls began chatting like usual.

"Phew, That was some race, I can't beleive i won that". Rainbow said.

"You said it". Lola replied getting up and walking towards the boxes, She spotted the spellbook that was in one of the boxes. She picked it up and turned her head to Twilight.

"Oh, I thought you looked over here".

"Oh, Well, At least you found it". Twilight replied.

Lola layed the book on the table before looking through all the pages. She began reading about cures before finally knowing how it works. Twilight flipped the page to defensive spells and began reading. She closed the book and said...

"Hmmm, Intresting, Lola, What do you take of this".

"Hmmm, I see that i'm gonna try to help you with your casting". She answered.

"I see, Pinkie, Rainbow, What do you take of this".

"I say we'd put a forcefield around whoever tries to much their way through Equestria". Rainbow answered.

Twilight and Lola closed the spellbook and put it back on the shelf that's near Twilight and Spike's bed.

"C'mon, Let's go meet the others back at The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub". Twilight said.

The girls walked out of the library and headed towards the nightclub.

That's the end of this chapter. hat will happen now? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Generic Response

Chapter 5: The Generic Response

In The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue, Twilight, Lola, Applejack and Fluttershy talked about how Twilight and Lola found that game in one of Twilight's boxes. They said how Lola is a really good player at Sugar Rush Speedway along with Pinkie. Applejack then told them they were getting a storm surge in June. The other girls froze and panicked for a while, Not knowing that they have already had one in December. Fluttershy then said...

"Oh my, I can't get all of my animals in my cottage at once".

"Well your gonna have to try". Twilight responded with a worried look on her face. She'd already knew her spell for a forcefield.

"Look's like there's more areas that are worst hit". Applejack said.

"Like...". Lola replied.

"Seem's like Sugar Rush is going to be one that hit hard". She said, looking more worried than ever.

Lola suddenly froze again. "Wait, What, So that means Vanellope and her racers are gonna get it too".

Applejack nodded and Lola tried to calm down. Twilight went over to the bartender and orded two smoothies to cool Lola down. She'd also had a spare drink for herself too.

"Calm down Lola, Your getting stressed out lately". Applejack said, Trying to calm her down.

Twilight came back with two smoothies. "Here you go Lola". She said with generosity.

"Thanks Twi, Maybe this will calm me down". Lola replied.

Lola and Twilight drank their smoothie and continued talking.

"So, Like i was saying, Twi, I'm definetly going to kepp my family extra care when this unfortunate storm happens in June" Applejack said.

"You do that, I'll get my forcefield up and running". Twilight replied.

"Oki doki". Applejack said heading for the exit back to Equestria.

"I'm so sorry Va... Whatever her name is is going to get that storm surge in June". Twilight said to Lola.

"Twi, She's called Vanellope, I don't control the weather, Neither do you". Lola replied hesitatally.

"Whatever". Twilight quietly snapped.

"I'm going back to my cottage". Fluttershy said getting up.

"Ok, See you later then". Twilight replied.

Lola slowly grow more and more angry at the fact that her new friend is going to get caught up in the storm.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Randon Roster Race

Chapter 6: Random Roster Race

Litwak's Arcade is now closed and that only means one thing: The people of Sugar Rush are getting ready for their random roster race. Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Swizzle, Minty, Golyd, Rancis and many other racers stood watching as King Candy and Sour Bill stood in their respective thrones.

"Greetings people of Sugar Rush". He shouted over into the mic. "The arcade is over and that means one thing: It's random roster race time, Now, The pay to play is one gold coin, Won by your previous race. Let me go first". He tossed a coin into the cup and a peculiar voice shouted out "King Candy" onto the big screen.

"Ready". Taffyta said.

The other girls and boys nodded and threw their coins into the cup. "Taffyta Muttonfudge, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau". The voice continued before finally stopping. The racers flew into their karts. Vanellope spotted Ralph, Felix and Calhoun sitting on the bleachers. King Candy tunred their heads to the girls and boys. He said...

"Good luck everyone".

The race started. Vanellope was in 3rd place behind Snowanna and King Candy. Taffyta had already got a stash of goods waiting for the opposing racers. She aimed her target at Jubileena. Vanellope and Candlehead raced to the lead where they head into Gumball Gorge. Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd all headed towards Snowanna and Minty not knowing that Taffyta was already behind them aiming a sweet seaker at the boys.

"Hehe". Taffyta chuckled.

She fired a set of 3 sweet seakers at the boys, Causing them to lose contact of steering the kart. Snowanna, King Candy and Vanellope raced neck and neck towards the finish line on the 3rd lap. Rancis and Minty were just a few metres behind. Vanellope finally crossed the finish line a few inches before King Candy and Snowanna. King Candy looked at the leaderboard and said...

"I'm in the race. WOOHOO!". He yelled with excitement. The peculiar voice appeared again to declared the 9 racers that will be representing Sugar Rush when Litwak's Arcade opens. "Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy, Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar and Jubileena Bing-Bing". The voice disappeared after that.

"But, How did i...". Taffyta said in confusion. "I must have finished 10th".

"Candlehead, You must have finished in 11th". Vanellope said.

"Shame, First time that's ever happened to me". Candlehead replied in confusion. She was trying to play it cool and forget about it.

"I think i know what happened". Jubileena said.

"What". Taffyta replied.

"When you was in Gumball Gorge and you were in 6th place, You must have accidently steered the wrong way and one of the gumballs hit you and sent you flying back. The same must have happened to Candlehad". She said.

"I was trying not to risk it". Candlehead replied.

"Well, You had to try and risk the whole thing to finish the race, You must have took that long shortcut that didn't take alot of time".

"I thought that shortcut ened up having us won the race in 4th and 5th, Not 10th and 11th". Taffyta shouted at Jubileena.

"Woah, Calm down Taffyta, It's just a race, It's not the end of the world". Vanellope confronted.

"You didn't know anything cause you used to be a glitch". Taffyta accused.

"HEY!" Vanellope yelled. "One more step out of you miss and i'll get Ralph on you".

"Whatever".

"You spoiled brat". Vanellope mumbled under her breath.

Taffyta and Candlehead walked away angrily at Vanellope for not finishing the race in the top 9. Vanellope looked at the other racers and said...

"Hehe, This was all but a little misunderstanding now wasn't it, C'mon y'all, We got a race to prepare for".

The other 8 racers, Including King Candy nodded and Ralph, Felix and Calhoun went to congratulate Vanellope for finishing the race in 1st place. Vanellope responded with a slight giggle and said...

"Thank's Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, I couldn't have done it without you 3".

The other racers told Vanellope that they had to go quick and they sprinted off, leaving Ralph, Felix and Calhoun walking back to Game Central Station.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


End file.
